federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2381
This page chronicles posts #8601-8720 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2381. *CP - October, 2381 *CP - December, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Working on her project for Raja, HEIDI THAY goes to ONZYN NAU in an attempt to get his help. He knows of the project and Vidial/Raja, offering his time, service and expertise to the mix! Second Week Coming to greet CADENCE MADDIX upon her arrival to Earth, DENORIAN THAY explains to her that Corban is not pressing charges under the condition that she go into counselling, as well as some legal issues with Nrr’bt who is now staying with Dr. Trr’np. ARIEL-1 seeks out ONZYN NAU after he is away for some time working on the cryo-transporter project with Heidi Thay. The Android offers to help, but then expresses her desire to be deactivated because of the way she is treated by those around her. Onzyn is shocked and offers to have her stay at his home in order to expand her home life. Third Week Wanting to see her son, CADENCE MADDIX goes to see NORBERT MADDIX and Dr. TRR’NP. The Caitians are getting along better, Norbert calling the man daddy. Cadence is thrilled her boy is doing well and chats about the living arrangements. Fourth Week At dinner with TRR’NP and NRR’BT, CADENCE MADDIX is pleasantly surprised when the Caitians ask her to move in. Wishing to be closer to her son, she agrees. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Calling a meeting, MATTHEW HUNTER and QUESTA DAMAR are finally able to get together and talk. Questa explains that because Lt. Dhow was found on Cadassia they were doing everything they could to try and find answers. CADENCE is back from her mission and runs into CORBAN MADDIX. He is pleased she is safe and uses this opportunity to get the divorce finalized. Cadence signs the papers, but offers him as piece of her mind, kicking him in the crotch before leaving. The next day, we discover that CORBAN had CADENCE placed in the brig where she spent the night. He confronts her, telling her he wasn’t going to press charges but that he wanted nothing to do with her for sometime. Discovering that THREE S’HARIEN is on the station, BRYCE WREN (now in a holographic representation of himself) visits with her in her quarters. Shocked to hear from him, they are briefly interrupted when CATHASACH UNA comes in and gives Three a piece of his mind about her new façade life. Bryce finds it awkward and leaves, but not after making it known he does agree with Una. Afterwards, he visits with CADENCE in the brig in hopes of cheering her up. He is the first person to really listen to her and be positive, prompting her to do what was best for her and Norbert. JULIAN BASHIR is shocked when he finds out that the body of Kitaan is actually mKitaan. He tells the news to QUESTA, confirming her and her husband suspicions that mBern had something to do with this. QUESTA leaves the infirmary and runs into CONNOR ROSLIN (mTAHMOH ALMIN) wishing to question him about how much he knew about Kitaan. He confesses what he can, but it isn’t enough and Questa initiates a telepathic bond, taking in some mMentalities! BRYCE sees CADENCE one last time, but this time in the infirmary after she had a seizure. She explains it is best she go back to Earth and get things settled with Norbert and is pleased Bryce offered her a place o stay if she needed it. Second Week Now in 2381, fKHOAL S’HARIEN goes under the alias of THRAI PARDEK. He seeks out THREE S’HARIEN, introducing himself to her in hopes of being noticed for a spot in the newly forming Praetorian guards. JULIAN BASHIR braces himself when he tells EVA DHOW and ANNALISE SAVOI that the body found on Cardassian was from the mUniverse. Determined, Eva makes the decision to go and find her husband. CONNOR ROSLIN is reeling from his encounter with Questa, managing to get home to MARIAME ROSLIN. She is shocked at his injuries and more so when he explains how it happened. Getting prepared, EVA goes to CATHASACH UNA when she finds out he is on the station. She tells him of her mission and asks if he and Katal would be willing to take Elli should anything happen. BRYCE WREN and THREE get together for a dinner out, coming together as friends once again. Three admits that she misses the old times and rarely has time for herself, so Bryce offers to beam her out of her quarters for a night to themselves. In the evening, BRYCE beams THREE over and sets up an HV movie with snacks. While watching it they talk about family and what they want for the future. On Bajor, SOLIS BRIN and SOLIS POLREN go to the doctor to have the triplets examined. Everything is healthy and the couple share a sweet moment when they are able to see the babies on the ultrasound. QUESTA DAMAR is dealing with her own issues from the meld with Connor. She explains to BENIO SAREX that she has to protect her children against mBern, but then her mind goes to mJames and she ends up on the Promenade. On the sexual prowl, QUESTA runs into CORBAN MADDIX who is more than happy to entertain her lust. They get hot and heavy in front of others before SHAWN MUNROE intercepts. Taking control of the situation, Shawn gets Questa into a lift but then her lust is focused on him. She gets possessive with him as she tries to make him come, but BENIO comes in at the wrong time, stunning Shawn as it looks like the Captain is taking advantage. SHAWN wakes up in the infirmary, giving his reports to MATTEW HUNTER. He confesses his thoughts that something was wrong with Questa and refuses to press charges. Hunter continues his investigation finding out that Connor is part of this issue. Contacting Starfleet command and then the Roslin’s, both CONNOR and MARIAME are shocked to hear he is being deported back to the mUniverse – Connor especially after he attacks HUNTER. KEIKO ISHAKAWA arrives to the infirmary upon hearing that SHAWN was hurt. He tells her about Questa, prompting a jealous response from the woman, who is worried that her lovers ex-wife will one day steal him away from her. Third Week Concerned about Questa, PAUL GRAZIER (acting Chief of Security) contacts CORAT DAMAR on Cardassia to fill him in one what has been happening. Corat is shocked, feeling this is mUniverse related and sends Ozara Bern to pick his wife up. LALI MUNROE is on the promenade when she runs into hologram NIKOLAI ROSTESLAV. They talk about all the neat tricks he can do and make plans on associating later. En route to the station, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE are discussing her case in the Federation Supreme Court over subspace. When that ends, JILLIAN HORTON introduces herself, taking Andrus’ interest as an Angosian. THREE S’HARIEN prepares to leave the station, saying her goodbyes to BRYCE WREN, informing him that she would like to keep in touch and he can do so by giving Amity Liu his letters. Making good on her promise to come back, LALI goes to NIKOLAI with her sisters KALILI MUNROE and MINIYA MUNROE. Once in the quarters, the hologram tells them a scary story which gets them all riled up. In the infirmary, QUESTA DAMAR wakes up hearing the terrified thoughts of her children. Worried for them, she blows up part of her cell, over powering BENIO SAREX and the guards posted to go find them. On Bajor, EVA DHOW and SEBASTIAN CORRIX continue to make preparations for her departure. They visit with SOLIS TARA and SOLIS BRIN to ask about babysitting their cat Kepi. Back on DS9, EVA makes her last stop to CONNOR ROSLIN, confronting him about his deportation back to the mUniverse. She asks to go with him and as he has no choice, he agrees to stay with her until they go to mTerok Nor. Partying up on Bajor, CORBAN MADDIX and MATTHEW HUNTER clean out another casino with Hunter’s card counting. Before departing, Hunter mentions that the seat of head of Bajor Operations is open and how Maddix should consider the role. Now on the station, ANDRUS takes the time to study JILLIAN’s biology for his xenobiology project. But, he picks up some weird readings only to find that Jillian has been taken over by the parasite alien known as a Yeerk. To hide this, Jillian infests Andrus as well. CORBAN’s partying continues to get out of hand when he wakes up handcuffed to the bed. He is horrified to learn that the woman he is with is none other han Hunter’s ex-girlfriend and Porn/Pancakes coordinator Gail. After some randy sex, Gail has a heart attack and CORBAN is forced to call HUNTER who comes and deals with the problem, agreeing to cover it up. ANDRUS heads to the infirmary to get his head checked, but while there discovers that NARYANNA FORSYTHE is getting to know too much about the Yeerk that was inside Vedek Solis. Wishing to silence her, he injects her with something but is interrupted by EBEN DORR who attacks him. In the middle of this, JULIAN BASHIR comes in and sedates Eben while both are taken to the brig. MARIAME ROSLIN is distraught to have her last embrace with CONNOR before he is deported. They share a moment together before he makes her promise to not come find him. JILLIAN starts to scopes out officers, running into CATHASACH UNA, asking questions about Trills and whether they suspected anything about parasitic aliens in bodies. In the brig, ANDRUS and EBEN have some time to chat, Eben insisting to know what he did to his girlfriend. Andrus maintains his innocence and PAUL GRAZIER arrives to let tem both out, the issue with Naryanna so far ruled an accidental overdose. Making it back to JILLIAN, ANDRUS is able to fill her in and the parasites inside of the host take a rest. The real consciousness comes out and the two talk about their options, having no way of contacting others about their infestation. Fourth Week Wishing to learn more about his progress, BRYCE WREN goes to the infirmary to speak with KAI CEVDAK-ROSS. While there, she goes into labour prompting JULIAN BASHIR and LOROT ROSS to arrive. Kai receives a c-section and VALENCIA ROSS is born (November 22, 2381). Infested JILLIAN HORTON goes to Quarks to lure CORBAN MADDIX into her quarters. She is shocked, however, when he turns her down after his scarring experience with Gail. JILLIAN tells ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about her bad luck with Maddix, but is interrupted by a communication from VYLIN ELBRUNNE. Vylin is confused and suspicious, but Andrus is able to defuse the situation. MARGIANNE SAVOI is moving out of her quarters with ANNALISE SAVOI to move in with T’POK. Going to her boyfriends place she is told that Eva has gone to the mUni and is shocked at the news. On Bajor, SOLIS BRIN and SOLIS POLREN share some intimate moments where they discuss the names of their babies. They decide on Cassica after Polren’s sister and Terin/Bordin after the two men in Brin’s life. Epsilon Particle Plots First Week Devastated by an attack at her camp, RAZI SEN arranges to meet with CADENCE MADDIX and give her the bad news – the other three Federation officers are dead. They sneak attack on a base of badguys and are able to steal some horses before they got away. CADENCE and RAZI begin to talk about each other while waiting for their mission, allowing Razi to better explain the Symbient-Trill connection. After their talks, they leave to get the particle, leaving CADENCE and RAZI to face multiple tasks to get the particle. Once they find it, they are able to destroy it, having to outrun a tsunami. Now finished the mission, RAZI opens up to CADENCE about a secret she has been keeping. She explains that her mother was the previous Sen host, leaving the fate of the symbient unknown should the wrong person find out! Mirror Universe Plots First Week Settling into her new position with mONEL BROSAN, mMARGIANNE SAVOI is able to thoroughly clean his quarters. When mOnel comes back, she draws him a bath and they briefly talk about family before they start to get frisky. More than willing to please her master, mMargi gives herself, for the first time, to a Cardassian and mOnel has his first experience with a smoothskin. After several couplings, mMARGI and mONEL finally separate for. mOnel takes this all as a novelty and mMargi is upset when she is unable to see her sister mAnnalise right away. Third Week Arriving to the mUniverse, EVA and CONNOR attempt to get their bearings. Not taking being back well, he wants to leave Eva to her own devices but agrees to go with her at least until the next city. Fourth Week Arriving to the village on mBajor, EVA DHOW is shocked to run into mSOLIS TARA who is running a scam on people to lure them into a slave trade. Telling the woman she was hungry and had to look after a baby, she lies about finding a way to the station. mTARA goes to mSIOMANE POLREN and tells him about EVA who is going by the name DHAJA LYN. Polren comes and knocks the woman out, taking her home with him to process. Once Eva is processed, mPOLREN goes to mTARA to speak with her and get some lovin’. We find that mTara has a baby boy named Jor who is Polrens. mLOROT ROSS arrives to the planet to pick up some slaves for his master. Meeting with mPOLREN he is showed LYN (EVA) and decides to buy her after checking her out. Betazoid Plots Second Week Now on the planet, T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI brace to meet the Savoi’s, the first being CARIL SAVOI. He shows an air of pretensicousness but seems to be open to the idea of a Vulcan in-law. Arriving home, they meet ARSINOE SAVOI who offers more than a cold shoulder. Third Week Half way through their ‘vacation’ to Betazed both T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI are feeling unwelcomed by Mrs. Savoi. They decide that remaining there won’t do anything but bring them down so they leave early. Romulan Plots Third Week On planet, THRAI PARDEK (KHOAL) meets with the Praetors advisor (and his sisters, future father-in-law) D’NAL AIODANN to discuss what he knew about security to be in the guards. On edge about it, they agree to let him in should be pass a 2 week training course. Thrai agrees but also tells them of Three’s association with Bryce while on DS9. THREE gets back to Romulus and is confronted by KEHAL S’HARIEN about her relationships on DS9. She denies she did anything with Bryce, but Kehal states he regrets marrying her, warranting a slap in the face. Heartbroken, THREE returns to her quarters and starts to cry, explaining to her mother SYBIL KNIGHT about her love for Kehal and how he doesn’t understand how genuine she is. THREE goes out into the gardens to cool down where she discovers THRAI (KHOAL) is on the planet. He offers some advice and some flirts which she gladly takes. KEHAL is in his office when SYBIL comes in to tell him how much Three is hurting. He is only receptive for so long before booting the older woman out. Fourth Week Preparing to move from the main bedroom, THREE S’HARIEN is in the master when KEHAL S’HARIEN comes in. They continue their argument before Three tells him that when he was married to N’alae that she cheated on him with Senator Pardek. Angered he attacks Three but then tells her to leave. In the morning, we find out that KEHAL has ordered the execution of the entire Pardek family and then tells D’NAL AIODANN that he is resigning from the electoral race. THREE hears about the decision and goes to the summer home, where KEHAL is now staying. She is concerned for him, looking after her husband in his crunk state and forgetting about their issues for the moment. THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL) is back in 2381 only to find out from THREE that Kehal has resigned. Discovering why, he is worried for the safety of his past self, explaining to Three he knows Khoal isn’t a S’Harien and she must do all she can to keep that from her husband. In the morning, KEHAL and THREE have breakfast and she asks why he resigned. Kehal tells her that he never wanted to lead and was more of fighter, as well as the realization about N’alae makes him question his judgement. fKHOAL goes to the hotel he is staying at with JI’VARA and tells her about her fathers resignation. His plans are still a go and the couple make love for the first time since her rescue. THREE contacts BRYCE on the station, wishing to have a friend to talk to. Bryce gives his advice about her marriage, prompting her to leave him and go to Earth. Deciding that she was going to stick with her husband, THREE gets comfortable with KEHAL and asks him to move to Earth, to which he agrees. The ease of it worries her and gets even more worried when he ignores her sexual advances. #11 November, 2381 2381 #11 2381 #11